Alphabet
by faxondancer3
Summary: Kurt and Blaine use the letters of the alphabet to describe the things that they love most about each other.


Kurt and Blaine were currently lying together on Kurt's bed thinking and enjoying the comfort of each others arms. While Blaine was thinking, he came up with a game that they could play. What if they used the alphabet to describe the best things they like or love about each other? After they each came up with a list of 26, for all the letters in the alphabet, they show them to each other and who ever wins, gets some kind of reward of their choosing.

"Kurt, I came up with an idea of a game we should play. What we should do is use the 26 letters of the alphabet to come up with words or fraises that we could use to describe each other? What do you think? Oh and whoever wins gets a reward of their choosing. Doesn't it sound fun?" Blaine said.

"Sure, that does sound fun. Grab some pens and paper off my desk and bring it back over here. How long do we have to come up with our lists?" Kurt said.

As Blaine went over to get what was needed for the game, he said, "Well how about 20 minutes, if only one of us needs more time, then the other person will take points off their total score."

They were both sitting on Kurt's bed now, pen and paper in hand, with the timer on Kurt's nightstand ready to start. Both were thinking a million words at a time. Kurt raised his hand and put up three fingers for a count down. Within three seconds, each boy was quickly writing down what they loved about each other.

_Kurt's list_

_A is for amazingly handsome_

_B is for best boyfriend ever_

_C is for crazy but cute at the same time_

_D is for dapper Dalton warbler_

_E is for extremely entertaining and energetic_

_F is for first gay friend_

_G is for gift of voice_

_H is for hugs that can melt my heart_

_I is for insanely nice _

_J is for just wants to be with his boyfriend_

_K is for kisses Kurt _

_L is for loves Kurt_

_M is for manly but not too manly_

_N is for now attends McKinley with Kurt_

_O is for odd sense of humor_

_P is for polite and protective_

_Q is for quiet when nervous and scared_

_R is for red skinny jeans_

_S is for soft curly hair that I love_

_T is for takes care of Kurt_

_U is for uses too much hair gel_

_V is for virgin no more_

_W is for wears pink sunglasses_

_X is for ….._

_Y is for yelps when surprised_

_Z is for zip up shoes which look adorable on you_

**Blaine's List**

**A is for adorable when nervous**

**B is for best boyfriend a guy could have**

**C is for courageous and cute**

**D is for damn sexy and needs to be reminded about it**

**E is for extremely beautiful singing voice**

**F is for fantastic sense for fashion**

**G is for gives good gifts**

**H is for handsome **

**I is for instantly my best friend**

**J is for just happens to be my boyfriend**

**K is for Kurt kisses Blaine a lot**

**L is for loves Blaine**

**M is for means the world to me**

**N is for nicest person on the planet**

**O is for original**

**P is for poise**

**Q is for queer with me**

**R is for really tight black skinny jeans**

**S is for super sweet**

**T is for takes an hour just to do his hair**

**U is for uses my chest as a pillow**

**V is for very vast imagination**

**W is for we are one**

**X is for x-ray: you can see right through me**

**Y is for yellow jacket that looks adorable on you**

**Z is for z is overrated**

Each boy felt confident with their list. They were just setting down their pens when the timer rang. They exchanged papers and looked them over. Every few seconds one would laugh or a blush would slowly grow.

After a few minutes, Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "Do you really think all this about me? I know I originally said that this was a game, but everything you put down means so much to me. Gosh I love you times an infinity."

"Yes I feel all those things for you; you are the steam engine to my boat, the smoke to my fire, the water to my flower, you're my everything and you'll forever be mine as long as you'll still take me. I'm so proud to say that I'm in love with Blaine Anderson and nothing could ever change that. We were meant to be together. From the first time we met, you took my hand and led me down that hallway not even knowing the first about me, only my name. That day changed my life forever and it was the best possible change a guy could need at the time. Even with the amount of hair gel you use, I still love you. Your list just makes me think that you know so much about me, even the things that I don't even notice about myself. So I can see what you mean by you don't know how much this means because I do, this means so much to me," Kurt said. He then leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"Well, you're the sun to my sky, the river to my landscape, and the frames to my pink sun glasses. You bring out the cheesiness in me. And I'm equally proud to say that I'm in love with Kurt Hummel, future Broadway star. I love every single thing about you, Kurt you're forever stuck with me," Blaine said as he held Kurt's hands in his own as they were facing each other.

"Good, because you're forever stuck with me, so we can be stuck together. Blaine and Kurt, Kurt and Blaine, nothing can stop us or what we have," Kurt said as he smiled and let a giggle escape from his mouth.

"Well than that's settled, we're stuck and nothing can break us apart," Blaine said. He then leaned in and gave Kurt the most passionate kiss that he could give.

Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together, they didn't even need their lists to show them, it was just written proof, which they decided to frame and put on their night stands. Through all the challenges that life could give them, they were still stuck together like glue, happy as could be and forever in love.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked it. let me know what you thought! if you haven't already read my other stories, go check them out and let me know what you think! :)<p> 


End file.
